Benkei Hotokegi
Benkei Hotokegi (ほとけぎ・べんけい, Hotokegi Benkei)'' is an OC created by dreamchaser21 from DeviantART and he is a Jōnin-level shinobi from the Heart Shrine Village. He is the son of Ugoki and Sakui Hotokegi, leader of Team Benkei, and a former member of Team 5. In the village, he is known as, The Pink Virtuoso (桃色名手, Momoiro Meishu) and The Crimson Slayer (真紅特効 , Shinku Tokkō), his moniker during assassination missions. '''Background' Benkei was born to his parents, Ugoki and Sakui Hotokegi on the morning of January 25th at the Heart Shrine Hospital. Ugoki is a retired shinobi who was once apart of the Intelligence Department and a former member of the Assassination Unit. Sakui is a civilian woman who was known as a thief that used frying pans as her fighting weapons and rebellious behavior for authority. Both Ugoki and Sakui had trying times as individuals (being on opposite sides of the law) and it was Benkei's birth that gave them hope to make amends for the mistakes that they've made in the past. In the early years of Benkei's life, Ugoki and Sakui had raised him in a home where there was warmth, love, understanding, and open communication. That way, Benkei would grow up and mature with a pure and clean mindset. As a child, Benkei had a somewhat feminine appearance and it wasn't easy for him to be friends with boys in his own age group because of it. It wasn't until one day when he had met someone who had dealt with the same problems as he did and this gave Benkei hope that friendship was indeed something possible to have in life. Her name was Akiko Fujihara and she was a girl who was commonly mistaken for a boy because of her short hairstyle and tomboyish attitude. After they had met, Benkei was elated that he had made his first friend in his childhood, but it wasn't until soon after that he had fainted from realizing how pretty Akiko really was. Benkei's parents were glad that their son was slowly breaking out of his social shell, but Sakui feared that her son had inherited her old case of Arrhenphobia (fear of handsome men) or in this case, Caligynephobia (fear of pretty girls). Even though he had made his first friend with Akiko, Benkei still hadn't made friends with any guys. He felt like he would never be able to make friends with a guy, but those doubts were short-lived when he had met a local civilian artist by the name of Tasshi Irezumi. There was a five year difference between them, but Benkei had admired the older boy for his kind-spirit and maturity and quickly became friends with him. As they spent more time together, Benkei had discovered that both of them had shared the same interests in the arts (freestyle dancing and artistic drawing respectively) and he grown even more attached to Tasshi, thinking of him as a brother figure in his life. Over the years, the two boys had gotten closer over time and Benkei had told his parents about meeting Tasshi. Ugoki and Sakui were shocked by the news and Benkei was confused as to why his parents would react so strangely to him making a new friend. He didn't think much of it and continued to hang out with Tasshi. By the age of 9, Benkei's feminine like features had vanished and he now had the appearance of a normal boy. With his new found boyish looks, He was now looking forward to having a normal social life. The only two people he hung out with during the time were Akiko and Tasshi, which was more than enough for him. When he would spend time with his family, Benkei would either listen to his father tell stories about his pastimes as a shinobi or practice some fighting moves in the backyard with his mother. It was one evening that Benkei had a dream that he spoken with a mysterious silhouette, telling him to become a shinobi in order to live out his greatest adventures. The silhouette had turned out to be a astral projection of his late grandfather, Chikuma Hotokegi. In his dream, Chikuma had told Benkei all about the different contributions that the Hotokegi Ancestry had made to the Heart Shrine Village in their respective times. This had fascinated Benkei and since he already loved hearing shinobi stories from his Father, it drove him further into the direction of wanting to become a shinobi himself. That following morning, Benkei had told his parents about the dream he had and made a solid declaration of wanting to be a shinobi. Proud that their son had wanted to live out an adventurous life, Ugoki and Sakui had took Benkei down to the Academy to register him as a student. He would have to wait an entire year before he would hear anything about being accepted or even start attending the Academy, so Benkei started doing some self-training to familiarize himself with some of the basics. At the age of 10, Benkei had gotten most of the basics down except for performing seals in a timely matter and his speed. It wasn't until one afternoon that Sakui had interrupted his training with news about the Academy. Being the excited boy that he was, Benkei quickly rushed into the house and looked at the letter that his Father had been reading. Benkei was ecstatic when he found out that he had gotten into the Academy and that following evening, he and his parents went to the Katsumiki Festival to celebrate his first step in becoming a shinobi for the Heart Shrine Village. During the festival, his parents had told him about how each Hotokegi had a nickname that defined them as a person and a color that reflect their personality. Since his mother was “The Ivory Bandit” and his father as “The Garnet Fighter”, Benkei would call himself something that would represent his smarts and his love for the color pink. The Heart Shrine Village's “Pink Virtuoso” had made his breakthrough into the shinobi world. Personality As a Jōnin sensei, Benkei strives hard on his students with his training. He wants to make sure that his students get the physical and mental training they will need if they were to ask for it. It is also stated that Benkei thinks of his students as his little prodigies (a pet name he had picked up from Nazo Soushou) and he wants nothing but the best for them. However, there have been times where he would make training even more intense and be somewhat harsh and forceful, but he means no harm in doing so and believe that he is molding them for the shinobi world. At times, he will dote on his subordinates from time to time by treating them to lunch or dinner whenever they would do an good job with training. Also, he makes it very clear to his students to not hesitate if they ever needed to talk to him about training or personal problems. Appearance Benkei has dark, sandy brown hair, natural beige skin, and cerise pink eyes – a hereditary trait that he inherited from his mother. As a preteen and Academy student, Benkei's hair was styled short with small fringes and a large fringe that swooped across the left side of his face. His clothing consisted of a white, high-collared, open jacket that had light pink trimming on the short sleeves and hems. He also wore a V-cut, sleeveless mesh armor shirt with dark magenta trimming around the cut, a pair of dark magenta trousers that stopped a few inches above his ankles, and off black, shinobi sandals. When he graduated from the Academy and became a genin, Benkei donned a white forehead protector with the village insignia engraved on it and wore it in the traditional manner (across the forehead), a kunai holster that was wrapped around his right thigh, and he carried three light scrolls on his left hip that was hidden under his jacket. After achieving the rank of Chūnin and growing up into a teenager, Benkei's outfit had gone under an inverted modification and he even grew his hair out to shoulder length. During his time as a Chūnin, Benkei had wore a deep V-cut, sleeveless, terra cotta red shirt with white trimming around the arm holes and a off gray belt. Under the shirt, he wears a long-sleeved mesh armored shirt with terra cotta red cuffs, cuffed white trousers with a kunai holster that was wrapped around his right thigh, and he donned a pair of off black pullover shinobi sandals. His new off red forehead protector was still worn in the traditional manner. A while later during the Jōnin Exams, he had had forcefully ripped his long hair to pieces during the 1st Test. After the test was over, Benkei had gotten his hair shaped up and fixed into his old hairstyle that he wore during his genin years. After the timeskip and coming back to the village from his training journey, Benkei had grown and matured in more ways than one. His hairstyle is still the same as it was when he was a chūnin, but the difference was the fringes that framed his face were longer and his hair had grown back to the point where he wears it down as a long low ponytail with a red hair tie. Also, Benkei still kept his old forehead protector and he changed the cloth on it to a brighter shade of red. As a Jōnin, he now wore a sleeveless, chinese-styled black shirt with gray fasteners and a mesh armored shirt underneath that reaches up to his neck. On his arms, he wears bright red over the elbow to wrist arm warmers with black belt fasteners that adorn the upper arms and wrists, a matching pair of hakama-styled black trousers with showing mesh, and light gray, knee-high pulled over sandals that is worn over the trousers. To further compliment his outfit, Benkei wears a diagonally sheath that he carries his Chakra Enhanced Sword in and a small tan pouch on his bottom that keeps his kunai, shuriken, and poisonous vials inside it. On assassination missions, Benkei wears a red mask that covers his lower facial features. 'Other Appearances' Coming Soon... Abilities Coming Soon... Specialities Coming Soon... Status Relationships Ugoki and Sakui Hotokegi Tasshi Irezumi Akiko Fujihara Tamiko Bando Fei Zhang ''Aiko Byakko'' Benkei had met Aiko by chance when he was walking about in the village one afternoon during his days off. How this happened was Aiko had accidentally bumped into Benkei when he was running late for one of his path meetings. When asking Aiko if he was all right, Benkei had actually addressed and seen him as a guy. Getting over the initial shock of being treated like a boy for first time by someone outside his family and close friends, Aiko had thanked Benkei and hurried off to his destination. Benkei thought it was strange that Aiko had reacted to him so strangely, but he soon found Aiko's wallet and vowed to return it to him later that afternoon. Following that afternoon, Benkei had kept his promise and brought Aiko back his wallet. Aiko had wanted to do something for him, but Benkei countered his offer by asking Aiko to be friends with him instead. At first, Aiko wasn't sure about the idea, but after a short moment to think about it, Benkei and Aiko had bumped fists, starting their new friendship. Life in Omoichidou Coming Soon... ''Pre-TimeSkip Academy Days Crimson Invasion Arc. Bunny Festival Chunin Exams Wonderland Arc. RPG Arc. Something in the Water Arc Jounin-Chunin Exams Arc Road to Ninja Arc Post-TimeSkip TimeSkip Memories Battle of the Bands Arc Who Dunnit Arc Heart Shrine Festival Coming Soon... Post-WAR Arc The War on Two Fronts Arc Coming Soon... '''Trivia' * Benkei (弁慶) means "Strong Man" and Hotokegi (仏気) means “Passionate Heart” * Benkei believes that love is love in his eyes no matter what gender it is. He will go out of his way and help someone for that sake. Benkei loves with a strong abundance and he sees with the heart and not with the eyes. * According to the databook(s): ** His favorite hobbies are drawing and freestyle dancing, something that he inherited from his mother. ** His favorite foods are Ichigo Daifuku and Hinachirashi while his least favorite is Kuri Gohan. ** Benkei wishes to fight Raiden Yuki (High Speed Taijutsu Battle), Gosai Byakko (Sword Fight), Akiko Fujihara (Water Ninjutsu Battle), and Douchuu Nagano (All-Out Battle). ** Benkei is now married to his girlfriend, Tamiko Bando and they are expecting their first child. Quotes Coming Soon... Category:Characters Category:Original40 Category:Assassin Category:Boy! Category:Male